There are a number of casino-type card games that utilize standard playing cards. Typical of such games are the many variations of poker, including draw poker, stud poker, Texas hold 'em, low-ball and others. These games basically involve each player receiving a hand of cards and attempting to achieve a better hand than the hand achieved by the other players. One or a series of bets are made to a common pot and the player with the best hand wins the common pot. These games require that the player have a certain level of skill in determining how to bet based on the type of hand the player has received. The player must know the value rank of the hands and the player must assess his hand against the hands held by the other players to determine his likelihood of success. In games involving the draw of additional cards, the player must be familiar with the stratagems relating to which cards to hold and the possibilities of improving his hand on the draw. These games are quite complicated to play and discourage the novice player from participating against more highly skilled players.
Another casino-type game involving standard playing cards is Twenty-One. A player and a dealer each are dealt two cards and may continue to receive additional cards in attempt to come closest to, without going over, the total of 21. The player may only wager on his own hand and if the dealer's hand wins, the player loses. Again players must be familiar with standard strategy such as which hands to stand pat and which hands to take additional cards. If there is more than one player at the Twenty-One table, the manner in which one of the players plays his cards can affect the winning or losing by the other players. Again novice players are often intimidated by Twenty-One for fear of not following the proper strategy and being subject to opprobriums and invectives from the other players.
Yet another casino-type game utilizing standard playing cards is Baccarat. This game is played according to set rules and the player has no control over how the cards are selected. There are no stratagems that the player must know. A Banker receives two cards and a Player receives two cards. According to preselected rules, a winner is determined.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a card game involving two hands in which no player strategy affects the outcome of the game.
It is a feature of the present invention to permit a bettor to select which of two hands he thinks will win or whether the game will end in a tie.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a bettor's chances of winning are not affected by any strategy in the play of the game and that the bettor can win on any of three possibilities--the first player's hand, the second player's hand or a tie game.